Sunnie Days
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Prince Ben is getting ready to be crowned king of Auradon. He's decreed that the kids of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to be good, and go to school here at Auradon Prep. I agree of course - he is my bff. Besides, I think I'll like these kids. Oh, that's right, you don't know who I am yet. I'm Sunnie, and things are about to get very interesting around here. JayXOC
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Once upon a time, maybe 20 years ago, a simple village girl named Belle (yes, _that_ Belle), married Prince "formerly known as the Beast" Adam and finally got their happily ever after. Sounds like an ending, doesn't it? Well, hate to break it to ya, but this story is only just beginning…

Ya see, after their wedding, the happy couple opted out of a honeymoon in favor of uniting the kingdoms together to form the "United States of Auradon", with Belle and Adam elected as the ruling monarchs of the land. First order of business, once the politics were out of the way, they rounded up all the villains and henchmen - pretty much everyone that had ever been bad - and sent them all to live on a island off the coast of Charmington, right across the Strait of Ursula.

This became the Isle of the Lost. Surrounded by a magical barrier, this island cut off all the baddie-baddies from magic, wi-fi, and pretty much the rest of civilization. Which most people in Auradon were totally ok with. Best part, with the barrier in place, it cut off the rest of the bridge off the island, as well as blocking any water exits, so none of them could ever escape.

Fast-forward twenty years.

Prince Benjamin (Ben for short), son of Belle and Adam, has just turned 16, and is getting ready to be crowned the next king of Auradon. And he's already got his first proclamation ready to go.

About a month into the school year, he called a mandatory assembly for all the students here at Auradon Prep (or AP) - although Sleepy's son, Sam, was busy snoring in the cafeteria. He decreed that, as of then, that the children of the villains on the island deserved a chance to live in Auradon and choose for themselves to be either bad or good - how he got his parents to agree, we're not sure.

That was two weeks ago, and between getting ready to welcome the first four kids from the Isle here at AP and trying to find out who's been hiding secret cameras all over the cafeteria and recording everyone's secrets, no one's been very happy around here. On the one hand, some of the kids here have started petitions to repeal the proclamation, begun protesting, and some have even asked to be homeschooled so as to stay as far away from these kids as possible. And then there are the "School of Secrets" videos.

My friend's been pretty good about hiding her identity in those videos so far (I mean, I've known from the start it was her - I'd know her voice anywhere... What, you think I'd tell you who it is? As if!), but some kids are catching on. And Ben's super stressed about the negative feedback he's gotten from just about everyone about his idea. Not to mention Audrey's been _extremely_ irritating as of late - meaning clingier than usual, and constantly complaining about, well, everything. Even Doug's been kinda put out by all the craziness.

And me? I've really been just trying to avoid any drama. To be honest, I'm just as on board with this idea as Ben is - but then again, I usually agree with him, he _is_ my best friend, after all. And besides, I'm more likely to fit in with the villain kids than anyone else here anyways.

Oh, that's right, you don't know who I am yet. I'm Sunnie Fitz, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, and things around here about to get very interesting…

* * *

"Sunnie!" I glanced back quickly at my roommate before turning back to my laptop. Quickly, I published my first blog entry online before shutting down. I got up from the desk and grabbed my bag, turning back to see her pouting at me, arms crossed. I smirked.

"What? I'm ready, let's go," I said, brushing past her and over to the door, not bothering to change out of my usual paint-splattered ensemble. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, forcing me to stare down at her pitiful attempt at a glare.

"You most certainly aren't ready!" she nearly shrieked, placing her hands on her hips in an attempt to look at least mildly threatening. But I'm afraid it would be a cold day in Hades when any daughter of Snow White's could look menacing, especially the eldest daughter Autumn.

At only four-foot-ten (two inches shorter than myself, actually), she was officially the shortest person at Auradon prep, and with her big brown eyes, pouty, round face, and high-pitched, tittering voice (all of which she inherited from her mother), even a kitten would seem more frightening than she did.

"Fairy Godmother said that we were all supposed to dress nicely for the villain kids' arrival," she continued, completely oblivious of my inner monologue's criticism of her benign nature, "You cannot go out there in-in overalls and boots, all covered in paint!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Autumn, really, do you _think_ we have the time to get me fixed up?" I reasoned, checking the clock. It was already 11:48. "We're already going to be late as it is, and the paint isn't just on my _clothes_." I gestured to my hair, which lay in a long braid on my shoulder down to my hips; there were flecks of paint stuck in all different places throughout the braid, clumping different sections together in a rainbow of colors. Autumn stared at me for a second, then sighed defeatedly.

"You're right," she admitted, turning and walking out the door with me following closely behind. We rushed out of the dorm wing and down the stairs leading out the side of the school, over by the rose maze. Glancing behind us to make sure we weren't followed, we started climbing up the ladder we had cleverly hidden behind the ivy growing up the wall.

We climbed up to the lowest level of the roof, carefully watching our step as we moved toward the flattest section to set up. There was a meteor shower later that night, and neither one of us wanted to miss it. We set up our fluffy blanket with a few throw pillows that we had managed to stuff into our bags, as well as a small camera set up to film the astronomical event.

Looking over the edge, I could see everyone standing out front waiting for the new students to show up. The marching band was warming up, and Ben, Audrey, and Fairy Godmother stood front and center, already smiling in anticipation. Glancing up to see the limo on the horizon, I smirked.

"It's time," I whispered, causing Autumn to stop and look at me.

"What? Already?!" she hissed, looking past me to confirm. Seeing the limo herself, she grimaced and threw the rest of the pillows down on the blanket. "We'd better hurry up and get down there before we're spotted." She began walking over to the ladder.

"I'll catch up with you," I replied, adjusting the blanket a bit, "Just let me finish up here, kay?" She waved me off as she started descending the ladder again.

"Just hurry, okay? And don't throw me under the bus if you get caught!" With that, she disappeared from view. I then grabbed my bag and dumped everything else out onto the blanket: my sketchbook, some paint brushes and acrylic paints, and a wooden slingshot with a bag of assorted pellets attached.

I could hear the band begin to play, and carefully set myself up as close to the edge as possible. I watched Audrey smooth her dress as the limo slowed to a stop in front of the school; I lined up my shot, aiming right between the princess' feet.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, new kids," I whispered as the limo driver got out to open the door. _Hope this makes you feel welcome..._

* * *

 **A/N: I've finally gotten around to writing this fanfiction and getting it posted - I've been obsessed with Descendants since before I even saw it. It's now 2:32 am EST, and I am exhausted, so I will see you all again soon! I designed the outfits for both Sunnie and Autumn on Polyvore, so here are the links:**

 **Sunnie: www. polyvore** **sunnie_fitz_daughter_rapunzel/set?id=173084941**

 **Autumn: www. polyvore autumn_daughter_snow_white/set?id=173086071**

 **PS: I'm going to update my other fics as soon as I can - lost chapter 3 of Trapped in Rowling, and haven't finished chapter 6 of Just Call Me Kat.**


	2. Caught

**Chapter 2: Caught**

* * *

 _ **(3rd Person POV)**_

As the limo driver opened the door, a white-haired figure fell out, clutching desperately to a blue towel as he attempted to wrestle it out of the other male's hands. Or hand, as the long-haired boy's other arm was filled with a variety of electronic objects no doubt stolen from the vehicle. He stepped on the first boy's chest, trying to yank it out of his hands.

"You got everything else!" the boy yelled, struggling to move out from under the boot crushing his lungs, "Why do you want whatever this is?!"

"Because _you_ want it!" the second boy ground out, as they continued their struggle. Sunnie lowered her her slingshot as she strained to see the faces of the boys, as well as the appearance of the two girls behind them. One girl - with purple hair, of all things - rolled her eyes at the fight, while the blue-haired girl beside her stared in awe at the school and its surrounding grounds.

The band members began parting the way as the welcoming committee, lead by Fairy Godmother, began walking towards the new students, smiles - however strained - still plastered to their faces. The first girl noticed this, and began trying to break up the boys' fight.

"Guys," she hissed, "Guys!" They stopped fighting, looking up at the woman standing before them in a powder-blue dress with a hot-pink ribbon attached to the front. She forced a smile. "We have an audience." Sunnie chuckled lightly at the statement, trying to keep quiet. Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow as the boy who wasn't standing let go of the towel and quickly yanked the other boy off the ground and back to his feet.

"Leave it like you found it," she sang sweetly, gesturing to the limo behind them, "And by that, I mean just leave it". Both boys frowned, obviously put out, and they reluctantly tossed everything back into the vehicle, including the towel. Sunnie shook her head at them, a small smile gracing her own features.

 _Oh, this is_ definitely _going to be an interesting year,_ she thought, turning her attention back to the scene below her. The taller of the boys looked at Audrey standing beside Ben, and smirked.

"Hello foxy," he said, stepping up to her, "The name's Jay." Sunnie snorted at his blatant attempt at flirting, and had to quickly cover her mouth and duck down behind the edges surrounding the roof to keep from being caught, as she had attracted the attention of both the purple-haired girl and the school's headmistress.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," she heard, and she sighed in relief. _Well, she didn't catch me..._ "Could you give me just a second?" _Never mind…_ The villain kids looked at the woman for a moment, confused, as she turned around to face the school. Fairy Godmother crossed her arms, smiling sweetly up at the roof above them. They waited.

* * *

 _ **(Sunnie's POV)**_

"Miss Fitzherbert," she called, "I know you're up there."

I slowly began peeking out from my hiding spot, only to see the eyes of everyone in the courtyard staring back at me. I faked a smile to Fairy Godmother, sitting up straighter at the look on her face.

"Oh hey, FG!" I called, waving down at her, "What are you doing all the way down there?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the new kids smirking at me. Audrey was glaring - probably suspecting I was planning to embarrass her - and Ben put his head in his hand, shaking no at my attempt to play dumb. FG raised a brow, smile appearing more strained than before.

"The better question, dear, would be what you are doing up _there_ ," she replied, and I frowned in false confusion.

"You sure?" I replied, "I thought my question was perfectly fine, to be honest." The other students began laughing, coughing and covering their mouths to try and hide it.

"Yes, and I am also certain that the roof is _off limits to students_ ," our Headmistress retorted, and I grimaced. "Now, do get down from there and come join us in welcoming the new students." I shrugged at her, scratching my neck.

"I'm not so sure about that, FG," I said, "Most people try to keep me away from new kids - apparently I'm considered a 'bad influence,' whatever that is." I made finger quotes around "bad influence", drawing more scattered laughter from the crowd. I smirked at Ben's expression, which had changed from mildly annoyed to full-on exhausted with my lame-ass excuses. Fairy Godmother, however, kept her composure.

"Then I suppose you'll fit right in, won't you dear?" she responded, and I smiled with a shrug; she had a point, "And please come down the same way you went up - don't want to crush the hydrangeas." I backed away from the edge, where I had been planning on just dropping down the ten feet into the flower bushes that surround the front wall of the school.

As I moved back towards the ladder again, I could hear introductions being made, though I was unable to decipher the words being spoken or by whom. It was slightly difficult to find the ladder again - Autumn had obviously moved it over some when she had come down earlier - but I managed to grab a hold of it and climb down without a hitch. Reaching the bottom, I stuffed the ladder back under the ivy and began making my way to the front of the building, ready to officially meet the newest additions to Auradon's student body.

* * *

"The doors of wisdom are never shut! ...But the library hours are from eight to eleven and, as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." I stepped up to group right as Fairy Godmother finished speaking, smiling brightly as I joined them.

The Headmistress returned my smile for a moment, taking hold my shoulders and pulling me forward.

"Miss Fitzherbert here will be your _personal_ guide through this school year - any questions you have can be directed to her at any time." I blinked, and turned to ask her what she meant, but she was already walking back inside the building, leaving me with Ben, Audrey, and my new classmates.

The rest of the students began filing in behind her, and I managed to catch Autumn's trademarked "I-told-you-so" look before she, too, left me to my fate. I turned back to the others, and glanced at their smirks before looking at Ben. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, not entirely understanding FG's idea either. I took a deep breath, and faced my newly-acquired captive audience.

Well, at least it would make for a great blog entry later.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, chapter two came out sooner than I had hoped - the words kinda flowed for once, instead of me sitting here banging my head on the keyboard. It won't always be so soon of an update - I'm gonna try and set up a schedule soon. In the mean time, I'll update as soon as I can. It's now 3:58 am EST, and I am even more exhausted than last time, so I am going to bed. Goodnight!**

 **PS: If I decided to start a blog on Tumblr for Sunnie - basically a real-life version of her blog - would anyone be interested in checking it out? Let me know!**


	3. Tour Guide

**Chapter 3: Tour Guide**

* * *

"Well… I'm Sunnie," I waved awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other as they stared at me, "And I guess I'm gonna be your guide around here? Not exactly sure, though - FG wasn't entirely clear on that." They smirked at my lame attempt at a joke, and I chuckled. "So, can I get your names, or do I have to figure it out the hard way?" Jay stepped forward first, giving me what appeared to be his own (more successful) version of "the smoulder".

"I'm Jay," he said, taking my hand and giving it a kiss. I raised a brow at his forwardness, but the moment was quickly interrupted by the white-haired boy pushing Jay out of the way.

"I'm Carlos De Vil," he said, reaching his - apparently chocolate-covered - hand out to shake mine, only for Jay to shove him back. They began fighting again - over what this time, I wasn't sure - and I averted my attention to the two girls standing beside them.

"Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen," the blue-haired girl said with a small curtsy. I smiled and bowed in return, before turning to look at the last one. She stared at me for a moment, and I waited.

"Mal," she said finally, and looked pointedly at her nails. I nodded.

Ben clapped his hands as he stepped forward, drawing the attention away from me for just a moment and stopping the boys' fight in the process. A winning smile donned his face, and he moved to approach the villain kids.

"It is so, so good to finally-" he began as he moved to shake Jay's hand, only to stop short when he punched Ben's shoulder, "...meet you." He stopped for a moment, startled, before moving on to give Mal a handshake. They stood there for a moment, hands frozen mid-shake as they stared at each other - Ben in mild awe, her in almost sardonic interest.

"This is a momentous occasion," Ben continued as he finally snapped out of his daze and moved down the line to Carlos, "One that I hope will go down in history…" He pulled his hand away, tasting his fingers that had gotten the candy mess on the from Carlos' hand, "Is that chocolate?" Carlos didn't reply, and brought his thumb up to lick off some of the chocolate that remained. Ben just smiled and continued to Evie, "As the day our two people began to heal."

"Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are," Mal interjected, and I snickered. Ben stopped and moved back to her, sheepish.

"A little bit over the top?" he asked.

"A little more than a little bit."

"Well, there goes my first impression." The pair laughed at his joke, and I could almost feel the electricity sparking between them. That is, until Audrey butted in.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at the haughty tone of her obvious question. _I know where this is going…_ "You know, I _totally_ don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's _Aurora_. Sleeping-"

"Beauty. Yeah, I've heard the name." Mal retorted, a sickly-sweet smile on her lips as her green eyes focused almost maliciously on Audrey, "And I totally _do not_ blame _your_ grandparents for inviting _everyone_ in the _whole world_ but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge."

" _Totes_." The rest of us stood there as the two girls faked a laugh for a moment, letting it fade with an awkward sigh. Ben and I shared a glance, then quickly turned and smiled back at the group.

"O-kay," I laughed, clapping my hands together, "how about that tour?" They nodded slightly, and Audrey turned back to me, clinging to Ben's arm and faking yet another smile.

"Oh, Sunnie, don't you think that _you_ should give them the tour?" she coaxed, not-so-subtly beginning to back away from the scene, "Fairy Godmother did make you their _personal_ guide, after all."

"But that's what we're supposed to do, Audrey," Ben answered for me, gently tugging his arm from her grasp, "Besides, we can't just leave her here to show them around by herself. No, we'll give you guys the tour." He then turned around and the three of us began leading our little group towards the statue of King Adam. Ben was telling them some of the history of the school but I tuned it out - I'd heard the story about a thousand times by now.

When we reached the statue, Ben clapped his hands, causing the statue of the king to morph into his Beast form. The villain kids started, and Carlos shrieked and jumped into Jay's arms, trying to get as far away from it as possible. I giggled at the look on Jay's face when he did so; clearly, this wasn't the first time he had dones this.

"Carlos!" I called to him, just barely grasping his attention in the midst of his freak-out, "Dude, chill! The statue's not gonna hurt you, 'kay?" Ben stepped next to them, putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder as he continued for me.

"My father wanted his statue to change from beast to man," he said, "to remind us that anything is possible." Mal smirked at him.

"Does he shed much?" she joked. Ben looked at her, straight faced as he replied.

"Yeah, mom doesn't let him on the couch." I rolled my eyes at his lame joke, and after Jay threw Carlos out of his arms, we continued on our tour.

* * *

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like magic, wands, and things like that?" Our tour around the front grounds had led us into the school finally, not that I had said much of anything anyway - Ben was more than happy to lead us all on an "educational adventure through the halls of Auradon Prep," though his girlfriend was less than thrilled.

"Yeah, it exists, of course," Ben replied to Mal's question, "But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who _happen_ to be kings and queens."

'It's true!" Audrey added after Mal's comment, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years…" She pulled Ben's arm over her shoulders before glancing at me, "Even Sunnie's." The group looked at me, slightly shocked - not that I could blame them, I'm not exactly "princess material".

"You're a princess?" Evie asked me, eyes wide, and I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Rapunzel's daughter," Audrey answered for me, and I glared at her, "though she doesn't seem to act like it; her father _was_ a thief, after all…" She muttered the last part, as if it would keep me from hearing it. Ben shifted his gaze quickly between the two of us for a second, before looking up the stairs at the figure coming down.

"Doug! Doug, come down!" He moved almost eagerly away from Audrey, meeting the half-dwarf at the bottom of the stairs and put an arm around his shoulders, "This is Doug. He's gonna help you with your class schedules, and he and Sunnie will also be showing you the dorms."

Doug looked startled and stared up at me and I shrugged; really, he should be used to me getting into these situations by now. Ben then moved back over by Audrey, his eyes meeting Mal's with a hopeful gleam.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he asked, "And if there's anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Sunnie or Doug," Audrey interjected, pulling on Ben's arm as they began walking out of the room. Ben looked at me, and I winked to him as Audrey basically dragged him away.

"No worries, Benjie," I called, cupping a hand around my mouth to make myself louder, "We can handle the newbies! See you later!" He waved a hand to me quickly before they finally turned the corner and left the room, leaving me and Doug to finish up being the welcoming committee.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp, chapter 3 is done! Next chapter is finishing up with Doug, showing them the dorms, and then I'm planning to switch to the villain kids' POV for a while - get a read on what they think of Sunnie. What do you guys think is going through their heads? Let me know!**

 **PS: I started Sunnie's blog on Tumblr. The URL is - TheDailyFitz - (put between hyphens just for convenience). I'll post more to it after next chapter, I promise!**


	4. First Night

**Chapter 4: First Night**

* * *

"Hey guys," Doug said, drawing the group's attention away from where Ben and Audrey had left, "I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…" As he was listing the names of his dad and many uncles, his eyes landed on Evie and he let out a shaky breath, "Heigh-ho..." Evie smirked at this, and I watched with raised brows as she sauntered over to him, hands on her hips and an almost dangerously flirtatious look in her brown eyes.

"Evie," she spoke, voice soft yet somehow powerful, "Evil Queen's daughter." Doug stared at her for a moment, awed by her beauty, and I smiled sweetly to him.

"Something the matter, Doug?" I asked with a pout, before whispering, "You seem to be turning a new shade of red." He shook himself out of his stupor, and I almost laughed at the glare he sent me before he continued.

"So, about your classes, I put in the requirements already..." I yawned loudly as he began what was sure to be a _very_ boring school talk, and rested my weight in my hip and looked around the room to see everyone else avoiding entering the main hall. Shrugging, I turned around again as Doug continued listing classes to see Mal walking up behind him, unwrapping the piece of candy in her hand.

"...and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101." He finished, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal asked, making him jump as he hadn't noticed her there before.

"Y-Yeah, sort of," he began, glancing at me for a second and swallowing; I stared back at him, eyes narrowed. _He'd better not-_ "We almost added it a few years ago, actually, because _some_ people _-cough Sunnie cough-_ like to break the rules..."

"Oh come on!" I said, throwing my hands up and drawing the attention of pretty much everyone in the room, "One little _mishap_ , and you're marked for life, apparently!"

"You let a _bear_ on campus!" Doug argued, and I could see even Mal's face looked shocked.

"A bear?!" Jay and Carlos asked me, and I frowned back at Doug, trying to think up a good argument to that. I had nothing.

"He was miserable at that circus, and you know it," I muttered finally, sticking my tongue out at him. Mal, having had enough, finally stepped over to us, throwing her candy wrapper on the ground.

"Come one, guys, let's go find our dorms." With that, the four began walking up the left staircase - the wrong way. Doug's eyes following Evie as she moved past him, then he quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys," he said, pointing towards the other staircase. I scoffed at his flustered state, and waved to the others.

"C'mon guys, I'll show you to your dorms."

* * *

"So, did Fairy Godmother give you any more punishment for being in a 'restricted area'?" Autumn asked me from where she sat at our desk. I had just finished giving the new students their tour, and had immediately collapsed face-down onto my bed upon arrival in our dorm.

"No, she didn't, thankfully," I groaned, pushing myself up onto my elbows so I wouldn't have to speak through a mound of pillows, "And _you_ should be thankful that I didn't tell her that it was _your_ idea for us to set up there in the first place." Autumn shrugged, not taking her eyes off her alchemistry homework as she finished her calculations.

" _I_ wasn't the one who stayed up there, and I _certainly_ wasn't the one aiming a loaded slingshot at Audrey." I laughed once, humorlessly, and fell back onto my bed. I rolled onto my back, staring up at my ceiling.

"It wasn't like I was gonna hurt her or anything…" I muttered, then sighed. We sat in silence for a while as she finished her homework, me not moving until she was done. She put all her papers up into their proper folders, then turned back around to face me, elbow propped up on the desk.

"So, what are the new kids like?" she asked, a giddy smile on her face, "The boys were kinda cute, don'tcha think?" I chuckled at the statement -Autumn's priorities never ceased to amuse me - and sat up again.

"They seem pretty cool," I admitted, pulling a pillow into my lap and hugging it to my chest.

"Pretty cool?" she scoffed, " _Ice_ is pretty cool, Sunshine. These kids are…they're…"

" _Wicked_ cool?" I offered, smiling as I caught the stuffed animal she threw at my face, " _Ferociously_ fabulous? _Rotten_ to the core?" I played around with the stuffed - bear, i think - to make it dance, causing her to laugh and shake her head at me.

"That last one didn't match," she countered, and I shrugged. _Can't win 'em all._

"Well, whatever they are, I can't wait to see how the rest of this year's gonna go with them here," she said, turning back to me with a devious smirk, "Besides, that Jay guy seemed like he liked you." I rolled my eyes, tossing the toy back and hitting her in the face.

"Please, he's obviously a total flirt, Auttie. He flirted with Audrey, too, remember?"

"He didn't kiss her hand, though…" she sing-songed, and I fell back onto the bed, laughing.

"Whatever you say, Auttie, whatever you say…"

* * *

After dinner, I sat at my laptop, trying to type up the latest entry to my blog. I stared at the screen, thinking of how to put into words my experience with that day's events. Autumn sat on her bed behind me, rereading _Pride and Prejudice_ for what had to be the thousandth time and listening to her music through bright red headphones. I put my fingers to the keyboard and began typing, deciding to describe my first impression of each of the new kids.

I described what I saw of their behavior around the other Auradon kids throughout the tour earlier that day, as well as what I was able to see at dinner the previous hour. It had been…eye-opening, to say the least, at their reaction to the amount of food that was on the tables, let alone the different varieties available to them.

 _Bang!_ I stopped short and Autumn put her book down at the sound of a door being shut a little too loudly down the hall. We looked to each other, then turned to look at the clock. 10:37, it read.

"Who would be getting out of bed at this hour?" I wondered, moving from the desk over to the door. Autumn shrugged.

"Maybe they're going to see the meteor shower tonight as well," she reasoned, folding down the page corner as she stood, "Speaking of which, now's probably as good a time as any to head on up to the roof ourselves. You ready?"

"Almost," I quickly typed up a final statement, promising pics of the meteor shower, before posting the entry and heading out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4, finished! Not my best ending, but I'm super tired, so I'm gonna just leave it there for now. I'll post the blog pages sometime tomorrow - or later today, I suppose, since it's 3:30 am EST. Let me know what you think!**

 **Blog URL (without spaces): thedailyfitz. tumblr. com**


	5. Shooting Stars

**Chapter 5: Shooting Stars**

* * *

2:17 am. We've been out here for almost five hours, and I've seen all of three freaking meteors. Autumn sat next to me, pillows cushioned around her as she blinked slowly, _this_ close to falling asleep sitting up. At this point, I was getting ready to just force her to wake up myself and have both of us head back and call it a night.

I glanced back down at the sketchbook in my lap, my eyes following the brush strokes as I painted the sky above me. The swirls of midnight blues and grays wasn't an exact match to the beauty I was seeing, but was close enough in a pinch.

Dipping the tip of one of my smaller brushes in the white paint, I held it horizontally over the paper and flicked the bristles with my index finger. Flecks of white paint landed in little dots across the page, spattering like the little stars I was attempting to recreate. I then did the same thing with the lightest yellow I had, making an array of dots across my masterpiece-in-progress.

As the finishing touch, I took a small toothpick from the bag at my feet, and dipped the tip in the white paint. Quickly and carefully, I dragged the tip in swift single strokes in random spots on the page, then dipped the toothpick in the yellow and repeated the process. The end result resembled a mass of meteors shooting across the sky.

 _Now if I could just see some_ real _meteors…_ I thought. Sighing, I put my sketchbook down and wrapped my arms around my legging-clad knees. I reached a hand to rub the back of my neck, aching from looking up for so long. My long, brown hair brushed against my arm, down for once instead of in its usual braid.

"Tired?" Autumn asked, and I nodded sluggishly, looking down at the sun-symbols I had painted on my shoes almost a year earlier. They were the symbol of my mom's kingdom, a symbol that followed her throughout her life, even before she knew the truth about Mother Gothel.

"I'm exhausted," I muttered, and I heard Autumn hum in agreement. She leaned her head on my shoulder, getting herself comfortable.

"Sunnie?" she mumbled, "Will you sing for me?" I shrugged, almost dislodging her in the process.

"Sing what?" I replied, "A lullaby? I thought you wanted to be awake to see the meteors?"

"But I'm _so_ tired!" she whined, and I laughed. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped the blanket around both our shoulders as I wracked my brain for a song to sing. I finally settled on a personal favorite, humming the tune for a moment as I recalled the words.

" _Be brave, little one,_ " I began softly, feeling Autumn smile into my neck. I ran a hand through her curls, knowing she got sleepier whenever someone played with her hair, " _Make a wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up, though no one is near. Someone's waiting for you…_ "

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"Thanks, Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" The four villain kids, after an unsuccessful attempt at stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand, were running from the museum as fast as they could, trying to make it back to campus before they were spotted.

"Hey, at least I tried to grab it!" Jay yelled back to Mal, who was leading the way, "I didn't see you doing anything to try and take it!"

"Because unlike _some_ people, I actually anticipated the force field, and was trying to think of a way to get around it!"

"Can we do this later?!" Carlos threw in, wheezing slightly as he trailed behind the others. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, we're getting close enough that someone might hear us," she said, earning an eyeroll from Mal, but the silenced themselves nonetheless.

Making it back to campus a few moments later, Carlos stopped himself near the edge of the rose maze to try and catch his breath. Both girls had already run back inside, racing to their dorm, but Jay hung back, waiting impatiently on his roommate.

"C'mon, man, we gotta move!" he hissed, receiving a glare from the still-panting boy behind him.

" _Someone's waiting for you…_ " A voice flew on the breeze, freezing both boys in their place. They exchanged a look, then moved closer to the wall of the building.

" _...a little prayer in your pocket, and you're sure to see the light..._ " Moving around the corner, they got closer to the sound, the voice getting clearer and clearer with each step.

"What do you think it is?" Carlos whispered to Jay, who shushed him.

"A person, obviously," he retorted with a sneer, "Now shut up, ok?"

" _...your little world will be bright. Have faith, little one._ " They glanced around the corner to the front of the school, ducking down in the hydrangea bush when they saw the dark-haired figure sitting on the roof. Upon further inspection, they noticed that the voice was coming from her. As their eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark around them, a meteor shot across the sky in front of them, lighting up her face for just an instant.

"' _Til your hopes and your wishes come true…_ " Honey-sweet notes flowed from pouty lips, rested below a tiny, slightly-upturned nose. Framing her face were strands of long, brown hair that cascaded in waves down past where they could see. Large, round eyes stared up at the stars, irises nearly black beneath their muted glow. Both boys were captivated, drawn in by her hypnotizing voice.

" _You must try to be brave little one. Someone's waiting to love you..._ " A warmth flooded Jay's heart as the last lines of the song reached his ears. He shook it off quickly, forcing a frown on his face as he turned back to Carlos. He shoved his shoulder to get his attention, and started gesturing that they should get out of there.

Carlos nodded, albeit reluctantly, and turned to crawl out of the bush and back inside the school. Jay began to follow, glancing back once more at the girl on the roof, her voice echoing in his mind as he pushed past the bush branches and ran for the door.

* * *

 **(Sunnie's POV)**

I shot up at the sound of a bush moving, and glanced down to see the hydrangeas shaking almost violently near the corner. My brows furrowed.

 _Someone was listening…_ I thought, and began shaking Autumn to wake her up. She sat up slowly, eyes not opening as she yawned.

"We need to get some sleep," I whispered, not wanting her to know that we were likely caught, "Let's head inside before we get in trouble." She nodded, and started bundling up the blanket and tossing it and the pillows in her bag. I carefully maneuvered my paints back into their case, dumping out the paint water from my cleaning cup over the edge into the dirt.

I put all my tools into my bag, then carefully grabbed my sketchbook, glad to see that my painting was almost dry, and closed it before standing, guiding my half-awake roommate back to the ladder on the other side of the building. I led the way down, her following so I could catch her if she fell, but luckily didn't need to.

We turned to the doors and began walking inside, not even stopping when the peak of the shower hit, and countless meteors began shooting over our heads.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished chapter 5. Next chapter will be the Villain kids' _real_ first day at Auradon Prep! I'll try and have it up by tomorrow, but right now, I'm going to bed. I start back at school next Tuesday (with only Tuesday and Thursday classes), so I won't be able to update quite as often after this week, but I will try to update at least once or twice a week, I promise!**

 **PS: The song I used in this chapter is "Someone's Waiting For You", which, for those of you who don't know, is from Disney's _The Rescuers_ (1977).**

 **My Polyvore - Descendants collection (remove the spaces):** **www. polyvore descendants_ocs_my_personal_ones/ collection?id=4642810**


	6. Morning

**Chapter 6: Morning**

* * *

 _Knock Knock!_ I groaned, slapping a hand on my alarm clock to try and silence the noises that were waking me up. I could hear Autumn snoring from her bed, but I just pulled my pillow over my head to block it out and rolled back over to fall back asleep.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_ It began to occur to me that whatever the banging was wasn't coming from my alarm clock, and therefore wasn't going away anytime soon. I groaned again, this time throwing my pillow in the general direction of the door. It hit the - apparently unlocked - door knob, prompting whoever was knocking to open it and step inside.

"Rise and shine, Sunnie!" Ben's voice called out to me, somehow managing to be louder than Autumn's horrendous snoring.

"Ugh, what time is it?!" I whined, only slightly turning my head so that i could be heard through the mattress.

"It's 6:30 in the morning." I wailed and burrowed back under my blankets, earning a chuckle from my supposed best friend. I cocooned myself, ignoring any further complaints from the soon-to-be king so as to get a little more shut-eye.

"Would it help if I said I brought coffee?" I froze, one eye shooting open to stare at him.

"Double chocolate chip frap?" I asked, and he nodded.

"With white mocha syrup," he added, and I quickly shot up to grab the cold beverage out of his hand. I took a long sip, moaning when I tasted first whipped cream then the actual coffee on my tongue. He laughed again, but this time I ignored it.

"So," I started, taking sips of my coffee as I moved to sit on the edge of my bed, "mind telling me exactly _why_ you're standing in my room with coffee at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Well, if I was standing here _without_ coffee at 6:30 in the morning, you'd kick me out." I glowered at Ben, who smiled cheekily back at me.

"I might still kick you out if you don't give me a straight answer, Benjie." He shook his head.

"I was gonna ask you to join me in escorting Mal and the others to breakfast this morning," he replied, "Besides, I know you hate being late to dance class...which _may_ have been moved to your first period..." I nearly choked, brows touching my hairline as I stared up at Ben.

"What?!" I screeched, standing, "Why was my schedule changed?"

"Fairy Godmother and I thought it might help if the new students had someone with them in all of their classes," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "You still have some of the same classes, but this way you start the day with the one class that none of them are in." I let what he said sink in, nodding. It made sense; they were new, it'd be easier on them if they had someone they knew in each class.

"Okay, I understand," I said, and I began moving to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day, "Who's gonna be in my classes, then? Surely not all four of them." Ben shook his head, smiling.

"No, Evie and Carlos are gonna be in Autumn and Doug's classes. You and I are gonna share our schedules with Jay and Mal." I hummed in confirmation, tossing a pair of overall shorts and some blue-ish crop top onto my bed.

"Ok," I replied, "I think that'll work. Give me just a few minutes to get ready." I gestured for him to sit at the desk before grabbing my ballet tights and leotard and moving into the bathroom to change. I returned a few minutes later, wrapping a pink and black dance skirt around my waist, to see Ben hovering over Autumn's - still snoring - form, beginning to draw something on her face with a red pen. I stifled a laugh, moving over to hit his arm.

"Don't!" I whispered, trying my hardest not to smile, "She's already gonna be in a bad mood when she wakes up because of how tired she'll be; you're just gonna make it worse!" He laughed, but thankfully moved away. I moved at sat in front of the vanity in the corner, running a brush through my hair.

"You go get the others," I told him, "I'll wake up 'Sleeping Beastly' over there and we'll meet you in the cafeteria in five to ten, okay?" He nodded and walked out, leaving me to deal with the monstrous process of waking Autumn up while still getting myself ready.

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, Autumn and I finally left to meet up with the others. It had taken forever to wake her up, and even longer for her to get ready, but luckily we still had plenty of time to eat breakfast before first period started. I held onto Autumn's elbow as she stumbled down the stairs, somehow still not awake enough to walk in her red heels.

"Why did you wake me up again?" she asked me as she tripped over her own feet for the tenth time.

"Because," I stressed, practically yanking her down the last step, "we're meeting up with Ben and the new kids for breakfast. And after first period, we're going to be sharing classes with each of them to help them get used to things around here." With that, we reached the cafeteria to see it half-full, with Ben sitting in the corner with Mal and the others, all of whom were already eating. Ben looked up at us and waved, and I returned it with a smile before dragging my exhausted roommate into the food line.

"So, Autumn, how'd you sleep?" Ben asked as we sat down with them, setting our trays down in front of us. She scowled at him for a moment, unmoving, before loaded her spoon full of oatmeal and aiming it at his head. I quickly intervened and knocked the spoon back onto the tray, causing her to turn her glare on me instead.

"What the heck, Sunnie?!" she exclaimed, but I waved her off.

"Any other meal, I'd look the other way at let you two have at it with a full-on food war," I started, spreading cream cheese on my half of a blueberry bagel, "But from now on, breakfast is not the time for you to be flinging food all over the place. If I get even one tiny stain on my uniform, Madame Babette will have my head." She groaned and banged her head on the table, landing the bow on top of her yellow hat into her oatmeal. I just rolled my eyes, taking a big bite of my own breakfast.

"What kind of uniform is that, by the way?" Evie asked, and I smiled at her, swallowing my bagel.

"It's my ballet class uniform," I answered, "I take the dance class here, and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are ballet days. Tuesday and Thursday are jazz." Autumn sat up again, frowning in confusion.

"But wait, I thought you had dance right after lunch?" she questioned.

"Ben decided to change our schedules around so our new friends here would always have at least one person they somewhat knew in each of their classes," I replied, "You and Doug are gonna help Evie and Carlos, and poor Mal and Jay here are stuck with me and Ben." Jay scoffed, smirking at my comment as best he could as he continued to cram bacon into his mouth. I smiled at the sight.

"Slow down, man," I joked, playfully smacking his shoulder, "You're gonna choke at the rate you're going!" He ignored me, shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth. We all continued eating our breakfast, Ben and I cracking lame jokes and everyone just enjoying our meal before the bell rang and the school day officially started.

* * *

I walked out of the locker room after first period ended, changed into normal clothes with my bookbag slung over my shoulder. I pulled the bobby pins from my bun, letting my already-braided hair fall down to my waist as I made my way down the hall to my History of Misfits and Pirates class.

Walking into the classroom, I saw Jay had beaten me there, lounging in his desk at the back of the class. I shook my head, pulling my beanie out of my bag and putting it on my head before moving to sit next to him.

"Did ya have to pick the back of the class?" I asked, setting my bag on the desk to pull out my notebook. He shrugged.

"I'm not sitting at the front," he said simply, crossing his arms as he glanced over at me. I nodded, writing down the notes our teacher had already put up on the board.

"Fair enough," I replied, "How was your first class?" He groaned, somehow managing to lean even farther back in his seat.

"Boring," he responded, "although Fairy Godmother said that Carlos and I should try out for the Tourney team later today."

"Are you gonna do it?" He shrugged again, not answering as our teacher finally entered the classroom. I smiled over at him, leaning closer to whisper, "Well, if you do, I'll be cheering you both on, okay?" He smirked at me, and I pulled back, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"I-I mean, it's not like I've got better plans." He raised a brow at my stutter, and I frowned, sticking my tongue out at him before returning my attention to the whiteboard at the front.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's chapter 6! Thanks so much for the support so far, you guys! I'm really enjoying be able to write this and share it with all of you. Hopefully, I'm keeping the characters at least mostly in character. Please let me know if I make them too OOC, okay? Thanks!**

 **Oh, and I noticed that some people might be having trouble getting to my polyvore page and the tumblr blog. Apparently, posting links on FanFiction has gotten far worse in the past nine years or so since I joined, so I'm going to put the URLs at the bottom of this chapter. Like I've mentioned both here and on my profile page, in order to use the links, you must remove the spaces after each period and backslash.**

 **Polyvore:** www. polyvore descendants_ocs_my_personal_ones/ collection?id=4642810

 **Tumblr:** thedailyfitz. tumblr. com


	7. Tryouts and Offers

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tryouts and Offers**

* * *

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, and before I knew it, it was free period, and time for the Tourney tryouts. I walked out to the field with Mal after our last class, planning on meeting up with Evie and the boys over by the bleachers. Neither of us talked much, walking in silence from the classroom outside the building. I felt awkward, feeling the need to just start rambling about something - anything; I'd never done well in quiet situations.

"...Your hair is pretty…" I blurted out randomly, silently cursing myself for opening my mouth at all. She blinked, seeming both shocked and slightly weirded out.

"...Thanks?" she responded finally, avoiding eye contact. I nodded, keeping my focus on the field straight ahead.

"You're welcome." _I'm such an idiot, could I_ be _any more awkward?!_ We finally walked over to the bleachers to see Evie already standing there, talking to Doug. Or, at least, I think she was, as that's what it looked like, but she made her way over to us as quickly as she could.

The three of us took a seat near the center of the bleachers, a few rows behind where the coaches were standing. The team had been set up on either side of the field, half of them in blue practice jerseys and the other half in white. Both sides were either stretching, practicing, or some of them were standing around, silently freaking out. Off to the side of the field were the cheerleaders, including Audrey and Autumn, as they began their stretches and practicing their backflips.

I scanned my eyes across the field, spotting Ben's mop of blond hair almost instantly and waved to him. He smiled back, raising his bat in quick greeting before joining his side of the team.

"Look, there's Jay and Carlos!" Evie said, grabbing my arm and dragging my attention to Ben's left to see Jay wearing the same jersey as Ben, standing off to the side with a bored expression on his face. Carlos wasn't too far off, holding up a shield in front of his face and I could practically _see_ his knees knocking together from where I sat.

"How do you think they'll do?" Mal asked, and I shrugged.

"I dunno," I admitted, "I've never gone to any of the games before; I don't really like sports, so I really don't understand Tourney."

"Wait, so, if you don't like Tourney, then why are you here?" Evie asked, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I said I'd be here for… support! At Jay and Carlos' tryouts." I said, trying my best to ignore Evie's snickering, "Besides, I don't have anything else planned…" Mal snorted.

"Sure you don't." I ignored her, rubbing my cheeks to try and stop my blush from fully forming. I decided to just focus my attention on the field, watching as the guys all put on their helmets and positioned themselves on the field. I wasn't sure what was happening, once they started moving, but from what I could tell, Jay seemed to be doing okay.

I think.

 _Is it against the rules to knock over your teammates like that?_ I thought to myself, watching as Jay barreled past everyone towards the goal, knocking them to the ground and running them over in his pursuit to score. I laughed louder than I should have when I saw him knock Chad Charming aside, and even louder when he took another hit that knocked his helmet clean off. Evie gasped beside me.

"Oh, do you think he's okay?" she asked. I shrugged.

"If he's lucky, yes," I answered, "If _we're_ lucky, however, he sustained _just_ enough brain damage to take his arrogance down a notch." I looked over at her, brow raised, "Why do you care?" She didn't answer. I studied her face, observing her as she looked nervously at Chad on the field. _Oh no._

"Tell me you're not crushing on Chad Charming," I groaned. Evie blinked, giving me a wicked grin.

"What?" She defended, "He's a _prince_."

"He's a jerk," I said, turning back to the field, "He treats girls like tools, telling them what they want to hear so he can trick them into doing his own work for him." I saw her glare from the corner of my eye.

"How do _you_ know?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Look up the 'School of Secrets' videos," I said, "You'll find your answer." She started hard at me for a moment, but quickly turned her attention back to the field where Jay was doing some dorky victory dance. The coach then yelled to him, and everyone on the field ran over to him.

"Well, that's about as much of this as I can take," Mal said, standing, "I'm gonna head back to our room. Evie, let's go." With that, she stood and began walking away; Evie stayed another moment, giving Chad a flirty wave before quickly walking after Mal. I shook my head – _poor girl has no idea what she's getting into…_

"Hey!" I turned to see Jay running toward me, "You actually showed."

"Duh," I snorted, rolling my eyes, "I said I would, didn't I?" He smirked, resting his forearms on the railing. "How'd you do?"

"I made the team," he said, smiling brighter and leaning closer on the railing. I smiled back at him.

"That's awesome, Jay!" I looked back over at Ben and Carlos, who were still standing off to the other side of the field, "What about Carlos? How'd he do?" Jay shrugged.

"Ben's workin' with him," he said simply. I nodded, then jolted when I heard the bell ringing.

"Guess that's our cue," I said, gesturing for him to follow, "C'mon, one more class, and then lunch!"

* * *

I ended up walking with Ben after lunch, following with him as he, Audrey, and Chad walked out to the lockers. Off to the side, I could see Mal in front of her locker, which was now sporting a – rather impressive – spray painting of Maleficent, the words "Long Live Evil" plastered on top.

"Come on, Chad," I heard, turning to watch Ben and Chad. Audrey huffed, taking Ben's hands and pouting her bottom lip.

" Oh, no offense, Benny-bear," she started, and I rolled my eyes, "but you're just too trusting." I walked away, heading over to talk to Mal. _And hopefully, I won't embarrass myself this time…_

"Hey, Mal," I said, leaning against the locker to face her with Ben and the others behind her, "How's everything so far? Not _too_ horrible, I hope." She made a face – kind of a wide-eye look with a closed mouth smile – but turned to me anyway.

"It's _great_ ," she said, "Every bit as princess-y and pink as I expected." I nodded.

"Yeah, it's always been like that," I agreed, "Not a lot of spontaneous around here. At least, not until you guys got here." She raised an eyebrow. "That's good! That's good, we need spontaneous! It's… I'm making it worse, aren't I?"

"No please, keep going. It's highly entertaining." I chuckled, turning to lean on my back.

"Sorry," I said, "You're just a bit more intimidating than I'm used to around here."

"I'll bet." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, and I could see the hint of a smile on her face.

"It's refreshing, that's for sure," I admitted, and watched as Ben came over to join us.

"Hey," he said, smiling at Mal.

"Hey…" she replied, turning back to her locker. I smirked, watching the look on Ben's face become more unsure with each second.

"How was your first day?" Ben asked. Mal shrugged.

"Super." She continued with her locker, finishing switching out her books. Ben coughed, and next to us, Jane squeaked and shuffled past us into the girl's bathroom down the hall.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class," Ben tried, looking increasingly more awkward, "I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?" Mal closed her locker, smirking up at Ben.

"Way to take all the fun out of it," she said, nose scrunching. With that, she walked away, brushing past me to follow behind Jane into the bathroom.

"Huh." Ben stared after her, a small smile gracing his face. _I know that smile…_

"You like her?" I whispered, shaking him from his thoughts. He stared down at me, green eyes wide.

"What? I don't kn–" I raised a brow at him, unimpressed, "...Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Only because you told me about that vision _ages_ ago, Benjie." We shared a laugh, and started walking together towards his dorm, "So when are you gonna do something about it?" Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't just _go_ for it, Sunnie," he said, exasperated, "I've got a girlfriend, an–"

"A girlfriend who doesn't make you happy, Ben," I said, stepping in front of him as we reach his room, "Admit it. You'd rather be with your dream girl, and Audrey isn't _her_."

"But she _is_ my girlfriend, Sunnie," he said, opening the door behind me and letting me step in before shutting the door and moving to sit behind his desk, "I– _We_ have known her since we were little kids, and I can't just break up with her like that. It's not fair to her…" I frowned. I may not like Audrey very much, but I could see why Ben was so conflicted. I moved beside him, hugging his shoulders.

"It's not any more fair for you to continue leading her on when you don't feel the same anymore, Ben," I whispered, "To _either_ of you." He stared down at the papers in front of him. Clearing his throat, he reached for the stack and began shuffling through them.

"Have you thought about my offer at all?" he asked. I sighed. _Changing the subject to me to avoid proving me right. Typical…_

"I have." I said curtly. I had thought a lot about his offer, more than I should have.

"And…?" I rolled my eyes, moving to help him sort his paperwork.

" _And_ I still don't know," I answered.

"Sunnie, come on, you've gotta accept!" Ben said, smiling at me, "You _know_ you'd be great at it!"

"Yeah, and I'd _love_ nothing more than to just accept the offer and take the job, Ben!" I said, "But I've got my own responsibilities – my _own_ royal duties – that I have to take care of."

"But you've said yourself that your brother would be better for taking over Corona."

"Yeah, but being better doesn't change the fact that _I'm_ the one inheriting the crown." I collapsed in the chair next to Ben, looking over at him. "Look, I promise, I'll talk to my parents about it before the coronation." Ben's head shot up.

"I forgot to tell them about the coronation," he said, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell them later, okay?" I said, standing to leave, "In the meantime, you said you'd help Carlos practice for Tourney, right?" Ben nodded, then looked up at me.

"What're you gonna do then?" I shrugged.

"I think I'll check in on Mal and Evie," I replied, "Maybe something interesting will happen…"

* * *

 **A/n: Hey again! Sorry, I know it took super long for such a short chapter, but in my defense, college has been hell, and I've spent most of the summer either working on an original project or taking care of and nursing my new kitten, Bucky, back to health. I'm gonna try and have chapter 8 up by the end of August, so keep an eye out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- H. E. Vaughn**


End file.
